


It's gonna be a night to remember

by Ficbreatheagain



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficbreatheagain/pseuds/Ficbreatheagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Karaoke/Song You And Me by Colton Haynes & New Heights</p><p>Felicity is in desperate need of a night off and decides to make it a Team Arrow kind of thing.<br/>Little did they know, they're in for a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's gonna be a night to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noralie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Noralie).



             With everything that had happened with Slade, Merlyn and then, Ra's Al Ghul, Felicity was glad to have Roy in the team. And now that Laurel helped occasionaly, and that Thea was back and up to date with the whole “Oliver Queen is a vigilante”, things were bound to be easier, right ? But it was Starling City and it seemed like every low-life, thug and super-villain had decided to stir trouble in this particular city. Felicity couldn't even imagined what it would have been like if Oliver hadn't become the Arrow. The city would have gone to hell for sure.

  
             It had, when they had all believed Oliver was dead. They had waited for him, searched for him, until they had finally let themselve grieve and go on without him. They were not going to live Starling City's inhabitants to the hands of drug dealers or criminals, not matter what. Oliver's mission had, somewhere along the way, become their own mission and every one of them had a reason to keep fighting. Laurel was trying to live up to Sara's name, Diggle was a father now and he had a family to protect and Felicity needed to feel like she wasn't helpless, that she could change things and help people. For Roy, it was quite the same. Growing up in the Glades, without a mother, and seeing violence everyday had done quite a number on him but Felicity believed that it was a good thing that he was now part of the team. Her boys looked out for eachother and she felt a little bit better everytime they went on patrols, knowing that they could help eachother, that they had eachother's back.

  
              When Oliver had died (well, kind of), Felicity had turned to Roy. Diggle was busy with baby Sara and his soon-to-be wife, and she didn't want to add to his grief. She needed a friend, someone she could talk to, someone she could eat pizza and watch The Avengers with when she felt low and Roy was there. He was like a brother to her and, even though she glared every time she heard him say it, she liked that he was nicknaming her “Mom”. Surprisingly, they got along pretty well : he knew what she was going through, they didn't have to lie to eachother or have secrets, and it was nice to be able to relax after a long day at work and at the Foundry, without having to pretend to be a normal IT girl. When he had first joined the team, he had been a teenager with anger issues and no control. Now, he was training every day, he was pretty good with a bow and he didn't take crazy chances anymore. They were friends and, on the weekends, he often swung by her place with take-out and a movie and he'd sleep over on her couch. They texted when she wasn't at the Foundry and now that Thea and him were on good terms, the three of them hung out sometimes. They all needed it.

             Which is exactly why, after two weeks of hell (a new drug dealer had appeared in Starling and the boys had finally managed to take him out), she couldn't wait to have some time off. She couldn't even remember the last time she had gone out, other than for a charity gala as Oliver's trusty EA or to a fancy party in hope she'll hack into a suspect's phone. Tonight, Oliver had come back wounded and she had been the one to stich him up. It wasn't anything serious but it had been a close call when she had lost contact with all of them after fifteen minutes of intense fighting. As Oliver made his way to the bathroom to change out of his suit, she sighed :  
"I wish we could have a normal night, just for once..."  
She desperately needed to have some fun and blow some steam, and it wouldn't do any harm to Oliver either. Of course, she hadn't mean to say it out loud and she yelped when she heard Roy's voice behind her.  
"Wanna go out, Blondie ?"  
"You're up for it ?"  
"Yeah, I don't have anything to do at home so..."  
"I was thinking we could check out that new bar downtown. I've read some reviews online, though I didn't go to MIT to be able to do that, but anyway... It's karaoke night and it's always fun. I mean, for some reasons, people think they're the best singers ever when they're drunk ! It's hilarious ! I once saw a guy sing Gloria Gaynor at the top of his lungs and let me tell you : it wasn't pretty."  
Somehow, it didn't embarrass her as it used to when she rambled in front of them. They were so used to it now that they didn't even mention it anymore. Roy would make a comment, Diggle would arch an eyebrow and Oliver would smile like she was the cutest thing ever.  
"I can't even remember the last time I had a drink outside of my appartement. Do you realize how sad that is ?"  
Oliver got out of the bathroom, his hair slightly damp from the shower he just took and Roy smiled softly at her, nodding :  
"I'm in. Let me just change and we'll be outta her in five."  
"Great, it's a date !"

  
Her eyes grew the size of flying saucers as she realized what she had just said and she quickly tries to explain herself :  
"I mean, it's not because Roy and I are friends, just friends and also because it'd be weird. He's like my brother and he's hot, that's for sure but it'd be like sleeping with my brother and oh my god, I didn't need that particular image in my mind ! Not that I wouldn't want to sleep with any of you guys, cause I've had some really greats dreams involving one of you and why is no one stopping me ?! Someone make me stop, please ! I need to stop talking. Right now. Here. Done."  
"Geez, you really need to get laid", says Roy before disappearing into the bathroom.  
At least Diggle had the decency to hide a chuckle.  
"What about you Dig ? You coming with us ?"  
"Why not, I could use a drink and Lyla's not home anyway. Let me just call the babysitter and make sure everything's alright."  
"Great, the more the merrier ! Oliver ? I'm not sure you're the “singing and drinking” kind of guy but you're welcome to join our little party if you want. We can even call it a Team Arrow night out !"  
"We're not calling ourselves that."  
"We totally are, Felicity says without even missing a beat. Cause we're a team and you're the Arrow. See, perfectly logical nickname. And tonight might also be the day you realize that there is a life outside QC and the Foundry. You might even have fun !"  
Oliver doesn't even bother saying no, because Felicity is smiling and she looks happy. Plus, she's right : the lair is lonely at night and it might be good for the team, some sort of “getting together” kind of thing, something to strenghten their bonds.  
"It's going to be great !" Felicity squeals.  
Oliver shares an amused smile with Diggle as Roy joins them, wearing his usual red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans.  
"Harper, I need to take you shopping. Not this week, cause I haven't paid my rent yet and I just bought a new pair of leather boots so I'm broke – totally worth it by the way -, but next month, you and I are going to buy you something other than a hoodie. Someday, someone is gonna realize that you're always wearing a red jumper and he's gonna link you to the Arsenal. You know what ? We'll use Oliver's credit card, it's for the team's benefit. Oliver won't even know he's missing a few hundreds dollars anyway."  
"I heard that", Oliver says as they all make their way upstairs.

 

           Felicity had been right, as she always was. The bar was a nice place and if people were surprised to see Oliver Queen come in with his bodyguard, his ex-EA, his sister's ex boyfriend in tow, no one said anything. Thea had joined them as well, after Felicity had texted her (it seemed like the two of them were pretty close and Oliver had no idea when this had happened. Maybe he did spent a little too much time in the basement.) and they soon found a table to sit at, not far from the stage. It wasn't somewhere Oliver would have gone to on his own but he had to admit that it was cosy and friendly. Plus, here, he wouldn't have to deal with family's friends, co-workers or billionnaires asking him favors or talking business.

           On that little wooden stage, a man in his fifties was trying to cover a Beatle's song and failing epically, though he didn't seem to care as he was drunk off his ass. They all ordered drinks and were soon commenting on every performance of the night. Oliver had to admit : karaoke could be fun. He was finally able to relax and he hadn't felt that good in weeks. Seeing Felicity and Thea laugh, he was reminded of one of his sister's birthday, just the year before she got that poney that she desperately wanted. She had been obsessed with some boys band he couldn't remember the name of, and he had picked her and her friends later that day. The four girls had spent the entire drive singing – very loudly- all of their songs and the fifteen minutes drive had felt like so, so much longer to him.  
"I think my ears are bleeding", says Felicity as she cringed.  
"That was the worst cover I've ever heard. I'm not even sure what song it was", Diggle adds.  
They listened to the next three songs while sipping their drinks and this time, they could listen to it without wanting to drown themselves in the river) and then, Felicity, who was slightly buzzed, nudged Roy sitting next to her.  
"Go for it !"  
"What ?! No, no way. I'm not singing", Roy replies as if she had said something atrocious regarding dead babies and puppies.  
"But..."  
"Don't even bother threatening to empty my bank account, cause it's not like I have much on it."  
Felicity glared at him and pouted. Oliver had to hand it to her : she was pretty good at getting what she wanted, especially with that face. Diggle chuckled and Thea chips in :  
"With our luck, it's probably the only night out we're going to get. We should all enjoy it."  
"It'd be fun ! Come on, Thea's right : we don't know when we'll have another night off ! Not that any of us is going to die or anything, I just mean that with all the super villains and all, we might not have time and then, Oliver might not want to join us with, you know, the whole “I'm a broody vigilante with a stick up my ass” attitude, and it just won't be the same..."  
Oliver raise an eyebrow at the blonde woman but she looked defeated and sad now. Roy sighed loudly and soon enough, he was giving in.  
"Alright, but you owe me Blondie !"  
"Seriously, you'll do it ?!"  
"You're gonna nag at me until I say yes."  
Felicity looked like a kid on Christmas morning, all giggling and shiny eyes as if it was the best day of her life. Thea looked quite surprised and Oliver and Diggle shared a perplex look : was he really going to do it ? Oliver would rather stick an arrow into hiw own leg than go up on stage and sing. Sure, most of the clients were drunk or well on their way to be but they weren't. Oliver wasn't sure it was a good idea to have the new recruit sing but he was too scared of Felicity to try and stop him.  
"You're gonna want to hear this guys", Felicity smiles as Roy sits on a wooden stool in the middle of the stage.  
Her lips are twitching, as if she has something up her sleeve they don't know about.

 

          To Oliver's surprise, Roy could sing. Thea had never mentionned it to him before and seeing the look of pure surprise she has right now, Oliver guesses she didn't know either. Diggle looks confused, kind of like the day he saw Barry run for the very first time but Felicity ? She was smiling and singing along, looking like a proud mother.  
Damn, the kid is good, says Dig, suddenly snapping Oliver from his thoughts.  
Roy could actually make a career out of it. That's how good he was. Oliver didn't know the song he was singing but Felicity knew every single word and Thea was bobbing her head to the slow rhythm.

 

**Watchin' that blonde hair swing**  
**To every song I'd sing**  
**You were California beautiful**  
**I was playin' everything but cool**

**I could still hear that sound**  
**Of every wave crashing down**  
**Like the tears we cried**  
**That day we had to leave**  
**It was everything we wanted it to be**  
**The summer of 19 you and me**

            He knew that Roy and her had become friends and that they spent a lot of time together outside of the foundry but he would have never thought they were that close. If Roy hadn't told Thea he could sing, it might have been something private, something he didn't share easily but he had with Felicity. Of course, the blonde was a genius and it was quite hard to lie to her or to hide things from her, so he shouldn't be surprised that she knew. They all clapped loudly when the song ended and Roy beamed at them, looking very smug.  
"I heard him sing in the shower the other day when he slept over at my place. Not slept as in “in my bed”, well, actually, yes, he did sleep in my bed but only because my couch isn't really comfortable and I have a big bed. I have the best mattress in the world and Roy fell asleep before I even got the chance to turn off the lights. And we're friends, so it wasn't weird. I don't like him that way and he doesn't either. At least, not that I know of."  
"I don't, Felicity", said Roy as he sat down next to them. "You're like the annoying big sister I never had."  
"Oh, thank you", Felicity smiled, looking moved by the boy's words.  
Oliver made a promise to himself that he would spend more time with his friends and get to know them better. He knew Felicity's favorite ice cream flavor was mint chocolate chips, that Diggle loved jazz and that Roy was obsessed with the Fast & Furious movies but other than that, he was clueless.  
"Is there anything else we should know about ?" asks Oliver.  
"Well, I cried watching the Notebook", admits Diggle.  
"Haven't we all", sighs Thea as they all laugh.

  
            He knew nothing of Felicity's childhood or the kind of music she listened to. Felicity and him were doing much better these days, and he was thinking maybe it was time to let go of his demons, to let himself live and be happy. And he wanted that with her. He hated seeing her dating other guys or seeing her go home alone. He wanted to be that guy who picked her up in the morning, who brought her coffee and who would kiss her in the rain. He wanted it all.  
"What about you ? Any hidden talents that I should be aware of ?"  
"I can shoot a gun. "  
Oliver whips his head to Diggle and glares at him with the Arrow look he had mastered and the bodyguard holds up his hands :  
"I didn't teach her, I swear man !"  
Actually, I've been doing it since I was nineteen. I met some guys and they taught me, it came in handy a couple of times back then. At first, it was about being able to protect myself but I find it kind of fun and relaxing.  
"You think firing a gun is fun ?" says Diggle, as shocked as the rest of the team was.  
"I try to go to the shooting range every week or so, when I have time. But yeah, it's fun, mostly because I'm really good at it. I mean, I don't want to brag or anything but I'm probably better than you Dig."  
"Is that so ?" says Dig without believing her for a second.  
"Hands down", she nods.  
"We'll see about that...", replies Dig with a frown.  
"You shouldn't bet with her, she'll probably kick all of your sorry asses", laughs Thea.  
That might be the weirdest night Oliver had ever had but he doesn't regret it one bit.  
"You're remarkable, Felicity", Oliver whispers in her ear.  
"Well, thank you for remarking on it", she smiles.  
All of them might be a weird little group but they made the best of friends. Oliver had only wanted one thing when he had come back from the island : to reunite with his family. Little did he knew back then that he would soon find another family of his own : his team.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it !
> 
> I would love to have a BETA so please, please let me know if you're up to the task !  
> Kudos, comments are always highly appreciated. And if you spot any mistakes, feel free to let me know


End file.
